My Shuffle Challenge
by Story Of My Life39
Summary: I was bored last night so I decided to try this. This is my first fan-fic so please don't be to harsh. Thanks. Rated T just 'cause K just don't sound cool.
1. Chapter 1

**My Shuffle Challenge**

_**Hey, this is my first fan-fic. I was bored and it was around two in the morning when I wrote these. I thought about making some of them longer and making them one shots byt tell me what you think. Please don't be to harsh. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or Sisters Grimm**_

**Rules:**

** 1) Put your I-pod, CD, Playlist or whatever other music device you are listening to on shuffle.**

**2) When the song starts, write the name of the song and the band/artist and begin writing.**

**3) You only have the length of the song to write the story. Once the song's done, your done. (Hence the ...'s)**

**4) The 'stories' don't have to be related in anyway.**

**5) You have to write at least 4 'stories'.**

**Haunted by Taylor Swift**

Sabrina fell to the ground with tears streaming down her now dirty face. Looking around she realized there was absolutely nothing left. The house: gone. Her family: Dead. Her crush, the annoying fairy boy: Gone, possibly dead. There was nothing left for her.

The ashes were falling from the sky but she was lost in her own world. That was until figures popped up, forming a circle around her. It was them. The ghosts' of her family, the one's she had let down. Daphne stepped up to her and knelt down.

"Sabrina, why did you do this to us? You promised you would always keep me safe," Daphne yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she kept repeating. Then she realized Puck wasn't there. He was missing…

**Sorry by Jonas Brothers**

Puck stared down at Sabrina's pale face. She rested on the hospital bed, the stupid annoying heart monitor beeping slowly and in rhythm. Her eyes never opened, and she just laid there, limp and broken.

"Sabrina," he choked out. "I'm sorry. I should've been there. I broke my promise. I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me… you would be with Marshmallow… but please… don't leave me. Please don't leave me! Damn it Sabrina!" He sobbed, hoping she would just wake up. I'd do anything just to see that smile again… That's when it happened…

**I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan**

She was in New York visiting Henry and Veronica and it was killing him. _One more day, one more day._ He kept chanting over again in his head. Puck sat on the roof of the Grimm's house, not even listening to the Old Lady or Marshmallow asking him to come in. He felt empty without her next to him. Sabrina's face was the only thing he could see.

"Hey, freak baby! What are you doing up there?" she yelled curiously. It was like music to Puck's ears just to hear her beautiful voice. His heart started speeding up just by the stupid nick-name from when they were eleven.

His pink wings sprouted from his back and he dived off the roof to scoop her up and launch them into the air.

"I love you, Sabrina. I'd wait for you forever," He said kissing her. He was so happy she was back in his arms, right where she belonged.

"I love you, Puck," She smiled, kissing him back.

**Don't Let It Go To Your Head by Jordin Sparks**

Dear Puck, Your always on my mind. Always. I can't get you out. Everytime my eyes close, I just see your beautiful green eyes. Your dirty blonde hair and of course, your amazing pink wings. I've memorized almost everything you've ever said to me. Wether it's an insult or all the compliments. I know exactly how many times you've called me Sabrina. Well, I guess since this is a goodbye letter after all… I have to tell you something. I, Sabrina Rose Grimm, love you.  
Love, Sabrina.  
P.S. Don't let it go to your head.

Tears dripped onto the paper as she sealed the letter in an envelope, wrote Puck's name. Soon she scaled down the side of the house and stepped into the waiting car, never turning around to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my second try at shuffle challenge. It's not all PuckxSabrina. You have a few other peole. My spell check crashed so I know there probably will be alot of mispelled stuff. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone! :)**

* * *

**My first Kiss by 3oh!3**

Charming watched the three girls talk about their first kiss. Sabrina apparently had hers with the annoying fairy boy" and then had punched him. But according to Sabrina it was an actually pretty decent first kiss. Daphne had hers with a boy at school, behind the bleachers. He had even used tongue. Red hadn't had her first kiss yet, which she wasn't too happy about.

Charming remembered his first kiss with Snow. He had just awoken her up and she was absolutely beautiful. But of course, then Atticus had come and murdered him slowly and painfully. The girls looked at him horrified as he realized he had said that out loud.

"Omg. I am so sorry Billy! Nobody deserves that. I bet if you could go back and do a proper first kiss everything would have been great." He rolled his eyes discreetly.

_"If I had my proper first kiss with Snow and hadn't been murdered we would have gone way farther than just kissing," _Charming thought as he pulled up to the Grimm residents to drop off the girls from their shopping spree.

**Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus (who the f messed with my I-pod and put Miley Cyrus on here?)**

After the Everafter War, Daphne had changed from the girl noticed to the one who had all the drama. Once she hit fifteen it was parties, drinking and boys. She was always sneaking them home late and it was always a different guy every night. No one knows what happened every night but they were worried about her.

Daphne didn't care anymore though. She was tired of always being pushed to the back while Sabrina got all the attention. So she changed into the girl that would get what she wanted, no matter what the stupid cost was. As long as someone held her and loved her was all she cared about now.

"Daph, what's wrong. We just want you to, you know… tame it down a bit." Her mother told her.

Daphne glared at Veronica and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't be tamed mother. This is me now," she snapped, walking out of the front door.

**Give Him Up by Faber Drive**

Puck was tired of Sabrina always waiting for that stupid boyfriend of hers. She couldn't tell that he always lied to her and was sleeping with any hoe that he could score. Watching and listening to her cry every night as he came home wasted was killing him.

Sabrina deserved someone better than him. But she couldn't see that. Puck wanted more than anything for her to realize that it was him. He was the one for her and not the other guy.

The door opened and she rushed to the door and threw her arms around his shoulders. Ignoring the taste of alcohol on his breath, she kissed him with all she had. He pushed her away, making up some excuse and then falling asleep on the couch.

Tears streaked down her face as she walked up to her room. Puck stopped her.

"'Brina… please. Give him up. He's lying and he's not going to stop. I can't watch you keep forgiving him. Please," he begged as tears escaped his eyes. "Give him up and be with me."

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply even as sobs choked her body.

**Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

Briar Rose watched as the love of her life waited at the alter. He was waiting for the stupid witch who had put a love spell on him to walk down the aisle.

_Why can't he realize it's really me? It's not her… it's me he loves._ She thought sullenly as the music started playing the wedding march. It was actually kind of funny. Not to long ago it was Jake in this position and Briar standing at the altar.

His bride was at the altar when the priest asked if anyone objects.

Briar's breath caught and she knew this would be her last chance to get him back. She stood up quickly and that's when Jake noticed her.

"Jake, don't say yes. I love you. Please." A tear fell down her fair face as Jake opened his mouth and whispered two words.

"I…"

**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

Sabrina watched from behind the corner as Moth walked over to Puck. He hadn't noticed her yet but as soon as she tapped his shoulder, it was too late. She blew the dust over his face and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head happily and kissed her full on the mouth.

Sabrina felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stabbed. Moth looked around and spotted Sabrina. Grinning like a gold medal gymnast, she pulled Puck closer to her and kissed him again.

Sabrina smiled evilly and held her head high. Walking over too the fairy girl she pulled off the lid to her coke she had just bought. Moth didn't see it coming as Sabrina splashed the coke all over the older girl. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed her sister and Red's number.

"You guys up for helping me get revenge on this little witch who is trying to steal my guy?"

"Of course!" they squealed and giggled. They hated Moth after what she did to Sabrina.

"Good. Meet me at the pool in an hour, and bring the stuff." She closed the phone and sat back in the pool chair as she planned the thing she was best at.

Revenge.


End file.
